User talk:Saffronpanther
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Danny Dingo.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 08:16, March 21, 2012 Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 1:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) SCP–973 Earlier I put up the "Image Required" template on that page and now you remove it. Not that I'm complaining, but why? I removed it because the SCP Foundation website does not have a designated image for SCP-973 as of this time and, due to it being an obscure one, might not. As of now, it lacks an image and thus the "Image Required" template is kinda useless there. A few of the articles I've created, such as Baby Kochamma and INKlings, do not have images associated with them. Thus, the "Image Required" template is kinda pointless. No offense. If it's a bad thing, I apologize. Saffronpanther (talk) 03:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Ian (Smosh) Can you for him yea he on smosh and doing hero thing but he doing villain (Or Dumb) act. Cpend7 (talk) 09:28, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Alignments Do you consider Lady Luck to be Chaotic Evil because she is a succubus who eats people alive after they lose? I'm just trying to wonder if she is. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:17, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Lady Luck is Chaotic Evil in the respect that her entire existence is devoted to chance (which doesn't really fit Lawful or Neutral Evil as much) and because of her intention to make her misfortune, consumption of humans, and corruption widespread. Saffronpanther (talk) 19:20, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I consider the other HHN icons such as Jack the Clown, the Director and the Caretaker to also be Chaotic Evil because they're psychotic killers who show 0% remorse for their actions. I consider the Usher to be Neutral Evil though because he dislikes rude behavior but is still evil. Which alignment would ALF be? True Neutral or Chaotic Neutral like Beavis and Butt-head are? Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Good call on the other HHN icons. Although, a funny thing with the Usher is that he could as easily be Lawful Evil as well given his entire "follow the rules of the theater" schtick, which is akin to a kind of code he follows. As for your other question, I am not very familiar with ALF, but what I do know about him teeters between True and Chaotic Neutral. You'd probably do better asking someone else who knows more. I never cared for ALF that much.Saffronpanther (talk) 19:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) What about the title character of the H.R. Bloodengutz: Holidays of Horror ''maze? What alignment would he be? Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) H.R. Bloodengutz is a little harder to figure. On one hand, he fits into Neutral Evil due to being driven insane and simply wanting to make his broadcast. On the other hand, he fits into Chaotic Evil because of his mania, the whole "holiday" gimmick, and abduction of the entire TV crew in addition to the producer he eventually murdered. It's a bit of a tough call, but I'd probably say Chaotic Evil because he was just batshit insane at that point. Saffronpanther (talk) 19:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Just one question.. Is TV Tropes a safe site? Because if so, I'm thinking about logging onto the website itself, fixing mistakes, and adding stuff. If I log on, I want to edit the HHN character sheet, because the characters have very few tropes (though the Caretaker has none sadly, because he's my favorite icon while Lady Luck is my second favorite), and have missing tropes. I think the Director should be added to the Large Ham trope because he always yells "ACTION!" Dan Vs. Rocks! 02:48, August 22, 2013 (UTC) It's safe enough. So you should be able to handle TV Tropes articles and edit them without much trouble. I have an account there myself and was the guy who really got the HHN characters sheet up and running.Saffronpanther (talk) 03:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Pretty cool. Thank you. I'll think about logging on tommorow. :) Dan Vs. Rocks! 03:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Just another one: What does "handle" mean when users log on? Dan Vs. Rocks! 10:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Also, how do I use this "handle" stuff? Dan Vs. Rocks! 10:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) A handle is your username applied for a website. For example, your handle here on Villains Wiki is Garfield1601. It's basically just asking for you to give a username and a password so you can make an account.Saffronpanther (talk) 15:19, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I've added more tropes to the HHN character sheet and added images for Jack, the Caretaker, the Director, the Storyteller, and Lady Luck. Dan Vs. Rocks! 00:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I also made a Wild Mass Guessing page for HHN on TV Tropes. Dan Vs. Rocks! 04:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Cindy question I wonder what Cindy Caine does for her evil. I know she's a scrapped icon and the Caretaker's daughter and all, but I'm just asking what Cindy does.Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:19, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Cindy was originally meant to be the real mastermind behind HHN 12 rather than her father. So in a way, she's like a "What if" villain (which are on this site). She essentially corrupted the events of HHN 12 to be her playthings, meaning she'd be technically responsible for inducing events like Carnage's murder of the heroes and corrupting fairy tales into the second installment of ''Scary Tales. So, all in all, she's essentially a "what-if" villain who would have done all of that. And then there's also her house in HHN XX The Orfanage: Ashes to Ashes which would contain another act of villainy. But I haven't found much information about that house. Sorry if this doesn't help. Saffronpanther (talk) 19:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry to ask, it's just that Cindy needs an article. So Cindy's the reason why Carnage killed all of the Marvel heroes, including my favorite: the friendly-neighborhood-you-know-who, and the reason why all the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park have been freed. Another thing why I wanted to ask is because the Caretaker's my favorite character of the event. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) It's cool. And technically, yes. The idea was that the event would reflect her twisted desire to make horrific beings into her "playthings". Carnage would indeed be one of them. So she'd be like a villain in the sense of corrupting everything to fit her sadistic whims. And dig up what you can about her HHN XX house, since, judging by the title, it seems to embody her burning down a place. If this helps. Saffronpanther (talk) 19:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I also heard that the haunted house known as The Orfanage: Ashes to Ashes got really negative reviews from HHN fans, save for the fans of Cindy herself. Another thing is, the icons will still eventually appear, it's just that they are on hiatus for a few years they said. If HHN XXX comes, I wonder what Fear would call Lady Luck. I think "Misery" is a good name for her. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Very possible. And yeah, it didn't get good reviews from many aside from her fans. A common reason for it is because not many people knew who she was, so it was pretty much a "So what?" house in the eyes of many. But judging from what little I've found about it, it seems like a place she torched down because she was bored and seeking vengeance...for some reason (I seriously wish I could help beyond the basic HHN media description). Which effectively means you could add the categories Child Murderer, Mass Murderer, Pyromaniac, and Seeker of Vengeance to the eventual article. Saffronpanther (talk) 19:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC)